Selecting items, from a group of items, and assigning priorities to the selected items often require multiple user actions, for example, e.g., double-clicking/clicking on an item to select and assign a number or letter to the selected item to indicate its priority. The problem exacerbates when a user is required to carry out these actions on a device equipped with a limited user input means, e.g., a small touch screen or a tiny keyboard.
There is therefore a need for a device, system, and method, which provide data selection and visualization features that require less user efforts.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.